


Space Jail

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, blue team ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Leonard Church would end up in space jail with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with all of you people" church centric blue team ot3?

* * *

It was one of those weird nights where, no matter how many times he pinched himself, Church couldn’t believe what had happened.

Through a seemingly impossible and improbable series of events, Leonard Church found himself locked in a jail cell with the most unlikely bunch of individuals to ever be in a jail cell with.

Space jail cell. Whatever.

With a heavy sigh, he placed his head in his hands. This was all just some big misunderstanding. Honestly. They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Shut up, Caboose,” Church grumbled. “My God, I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you people…”

The tallest member of the group hadn’t stopped crying since their arrest. It was his fault that they were in this situation in the first place. Caboose had lost ‘Freckles’, in a restricted area after lock down and it was Tucker’s idea to sneak in to get it. Church hadn’t liked the idea - just wait till morning, morons - but he hadn’t liked Caboose's sniffles and crying either so had gone along with it.

They hadn’t even made it into the building before they’d been arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering and taken to the smallest space jail in the area. It had two cells and one was currently occupied by some angry guy who kept yelling things about oblivion and Red Bull.

“Come on, Caboose, it’s not so bad,” Tucker said, trying to cheer him up. “It’s like a big sleepover. They’ll let us out tomorrow once they realise we didn’t steal anything and were only looking for Freckles.”

“But it’s cold and the bed is hard…”

“Come over here then, I’ll keep you warm.”

Church rolled his eyes. Could Tucker be any cheesier? The happy little ‘Yay!’ that Caboose gave was sign enough that Tucker’s suggestion had flown over his head. Not that Tucker ever minded. Old habits die hard.

“Dude, stop squirming. You comfortable yet?”

There was a little more shuffling of the blankets before a stillness had fallen over the cell. After a few moments of silence that Church was actually enjoying, despite the cold cell and the heavy bars that locked them in, he could hear whispers.

“You ask him…”

“No, you.”

“You’re the one who thought of it.”

“But he’ll yell at me…”

“God dammit,” Church muttered as he stood up and took the three paces from the chair to the bed. “Move over and make some room.”

Both Tucker and Caboose shifted over, making what little room they could and Church wriggled in next to Caboose, covering himself with the blanket.

If there was anyone he was going to be stuck in space jail with, at least it was these two.


End file.
